Strage Encounter
by StarlitDreamz
Summary: Little Bella wondered through the forest in hopes to see pixies, unicorns and what not but instead, she encountered something far beyond what she initially expected. First FF :


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

_I looked through the forest, starring aimlessly and wondering what was inside beyond the great unknown. Being the 7 yr old I am, I was curious as to know what lies ahead inside the forest, I initially imagined that inside, I would encounter unicorns, trolls, pixies that live inside mushrooms and many more like in the books that my mom read to me. As a kid, I was always known for my numerous dreams, fantasies and imagination because I was simply curious of the world around me._

_I looked through the forest once again, snapping myself out from my train of thoughts when I saw a little white rabbit. At first, I imagined that the rabbit was from Alice and Wonderland who mysteriously stumbled upon my backyard however, I knew that my imagination is growing wilder by the minute so instead I stopped and went down the stairs, passing by my mother in the living room and her group of friends drinking tea with their pinkies up like the lady they desperately wanted me to be and possibly gossiping. _

_I arrived in my backyard, standing still looking through the forest once again; somehow, I felt that the forest was calling out to me or maybe I was just imagining a sign hanging by the trees saying "GO ON, I DARE YOU" instead I saw the little white rabbit again bouncing as if waiting for someone or maybe me in particular because when I walked towards the rabbit, it suddenly went inside the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks, now I knew that I may have fallen asleep in my bedroom while waiting for Jacob, my best friend to arrive. I wanted to set things straight before anything scary were to happen in my dreams so I slapped myself to see if the pain was hard enough for me to wake up back inside my bedroom but instead I bent down crying out in pain from my cheeks and I already felt tears formulating by the corners of my eyes._

_I muttered internally to myself how stupid I was to do that but before I could go any further, the rabbit poked its head from the trees, moving its head as if saying "Come on, you want to see right? Follow me!" _

_I stood up carefully watching the rabbit and then I arched an eye brow to it and turned my head back to the house. I internally debated to myself whether to go back inside and not risk of me getting into trouble but in the other hand, I can either go into the forest and see the things that I desperately been fantasizing about and plus this is like a mini-adventure waiting for me and I probably won't take that long, right?_

_I turned my eyes back to the rabbit and started walking. Now, I know this must be dangerous but I couldn't help it, I mean being the 7 yr old I am, I was curious, people say that 'curiosity killed the car' or something like that but I didn't care, I wanted to see what lies beyond the great forest._

_I was mimicking the rabbit, hopping every step I take, not knowing where I was headed I just knew that pixies or unicorns will come out sooner or later to save me and fly me back home like the Disney movies or books that I have read so much about. However, while I was following the rabbit I heard a twig snapping as if someone just accidentally stepped on it but it was enough for me to snap out of my dreams finally taking in my surrounding even clearly._

_I looked up and saw a light, hopelessly trying to pierce through the trees, I looked behind me and I didn't know where I was or where I initially came from, I looked to my left and right and somehow, they looked similar as the last tree standing beside it and then I looked in front of me and my eyes bulging out that I finally realized that the rabbit wasn't there anymore._

_I began to walk straight hoping that I would find the rabbit once again and ask him if he can take me back home. Seconds turned into minutes then into hours and then my surrounding turned dim, I couldn't see anything clearly anymore because of the little light that the sky is creating. _

_I wanted to cry out in hopes of someone hearing me but the chances of that is very slim so I sucked my tears back and walked on ahead until I heard a low growl coming through the trees. Scared as I was I ran as fast as I could as my short legs can take me, not particularly caring that the branches were ripping through my dress and skin or the bruises everywhere because I was falling and tripping as well, after a few minutes, I was panting hard and I can still faintly hear the growl. Looking through my surroundings, I saw a big tree with a big hole enough for my size to fit and I ran into the hole and sat down hugging my knees like a ball, crying silently until the scary creature outside would pass by._

_Minutes have passed by and I figured that the creature would have been long gone by now so I stole a peek outside, this time, my surrounding is even dimmer than before, it was hard for me to make out anything with this kind of light. But I saw a figure, an elk perhaps. I thought that maybe it can speak and I can ask if he knows where I live and take me back home but as my thoughts were gradually formulating, the elk ran followed by a blur of a figure running after it. My eyes widened, hoping that it would adjust to the dim surroundings so I can see what was happening to the poor elk. The blur figure pounce on the helplessly elk so fast that it didn't even had the time to make a sound. _

_I watched as the figure opened its mouth, revealing its sharp teeth that somewhat looked like a fang and pierced through the tissues of the elk, devouring it as if drinking its blood dry until there is nothing left of the elk. Scared as I was I gasped but far away enough for the figure to not hear me or so I thought because the figure stopped and threw the elk and searched through its surroundings as if looking for me in particular._

_I silently crawled back to the hole and burying my head between my knees like the ball I was before. I felt my heart beating faster than it should have but because I was scared it felt like it might burst out of my chest. I looked up slowly and saw the figure bending down and seeing his face. He was gorgeous beyond belief, his hair was a bronze like color and tousled, he had boyish feature and the most captivating part of him was his beautiful golden eyes that held me to stare for quite a long time._

_His lips then formed a lop-sided grin that had my legs melting but thankfully I was sitting down, I noticed that I staring at him longer than usual so looked at the ground and suddenly my cheeks were burning red, I was blushing. He chuckled this time and sounded like a melody playing and now I was curious of his actual voice if it sounded like a melody as well._

"_My name is Edward, who are you?" I was right, his voice sounded so beautifully through my ears that I blushed even further but thankfully I was looking at the ground and not his face or else he would have seen me. _

"_My house is nearby; do you want to come with me? It's better than staying here in this tree and who knows what might come after dark" _

_My head shot up as fast as he said those words to me and I distinctively remember what had just occurred before he came to me. He was the figure who devoured the poor elk like it was nothing. With the thought in my mind, my body started to shake with my eyes wide open because I knew it was him, he can't possibly think that he can fool me with his words and as well as his appearance._

_As if sensing that he knew that I saw, his eyes immediately turned black as coal and this time I cowered away inside the hole even further because I was scared._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that but please, come with me? I promise that I won't hurt you" His voice sounded as if he was pleading to me but nevertheless I didn't take his offer because I simply didn't trust this beautiful man right before my eyes. _

_He reached out his hand to me, holding his pinky up and I distinctively remember what that meant then a memory of Jacob and I pinky promising that we would one day marry each other. I asked him what would happen if I broke the promise and he told me then that I had to eat 1000 needles. Of course, I believed him right away and promised him, I was scared at the thought of eating 1000 needles so I didn't hesitated to make the promise._

_Seeing his big slender pinky reach out to him, it made me slightly trust him because I too held out my pinky to him and crossed it with his. _

_He smiled even wider now and his eyes turned into a soft and golden once that held me captivated awhile ago. I mirrored his smile and crawled out of the hole as if to take in his offer. Then, he suddenly picked me up bridal style and I was scared of the gesture and was about to protest when he said, "Close your eyes if you get motion sickness, I'll explain everything when we get to my home, alright?" _

_At first I wondered what he meant but before I could even formulate what he said, he already took off. Now, I can't quite understand what's happening around me, either he was flying really fast or he was running, maybe sprinting._

_He suddenly stopped in front of a huge house and went inside and slowly putting me down. When my shoes touched the floor I was dizzy and was about to hit the floor with my head first but before it even touched me, strong arms protectively catch me. It took me a moment to realize it was Edwards and I was now clinging to his leg. _

"_I told you to close your eyes"_

"_I told you to close your eyes" I mocked him under my breath loud enough for him to hear because he was amused now. _

"_Edward, welcome home" I turned to the voice it originated from and saw a women maybe the same age as my mother, Renee. However, she was pale with beautiful features, having a heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair. She was small but slim. _

_Her motherly features seemed to calm me down and I was now looking at her with adoration in my eyes. She then saw me and smiled with much love and then following behind was Dr. Cullen. I knew Dr. Cullen because I was a regular patient to him, knowing how clumsy I am everyone practically knew who I was and as well as my infamous name, "Klutzy Bella"._

_Dr. Cullen was as pale as everyone in the room, he was young and blonde and I had small crush in him back then. I remembered how I imagined myself marrying Dr. Cullen but that was only an imagination and now that I thought about it, it seemed so silly because I confessed to him shortly after I saw him. _

_I blushed as Dr. Cullen came into the room and he was surprise to see me._

_Remembering my manners and how I was raised, I stopped clinging to Edwards's leg immediately and stepped forward cautiously so I wouldn't slip. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's expression, he was curious as to my sudden change of position and not only that, the women and Dr. Cullen as well._

_I held up my dress and curtsied like my mother had told me to do. _

"_Good evening, my name is Isabelle Marie Swan, but I would rather much be called Bella, daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. I'm 7 years old and currently being home schooled. Uh…" I didn't know what to say next, I wasn't sure if I should tell them about how I met Edward but I decided I would, seeing as I was rude to come into their house unexpectedly._

"_I met your fine young son, Edward while I was lost in the forest because of a white rabbit that led me into the forest" I smiled after my little introduction, proud of myself because I formulated words that normally my age would not know of . _

_I looked in each of their expression and sure enough, they were amused and taken aback of me._

"_Well Bella, this is my wife, Esme and as you've already met my son, Edward and please call me Carlisle" He smiled to me with his perfect teeth._

"_Oh Bella, you must be hungry dear, let me go out and buy you something" Esme said to me bending down at my level and then standing up to buy food but seeing that I must troubling her I grabbed her hand quickly and shook my head._

"_I'm sorry Esme, you don't have to, I'm not hungry" Before I could have made her believed me that I wasn't hungry my tummy growled very loudly indicating that I haven't eaten since I left my house. A blush then came to my face out of embarrassment ._

"_I don't think your tummy agrees with you sweetheart, let me buy you something alright?" _

"_At least let me pay you, Esme, I have money anyway" I insisted her but really I didn't have a single penny with me so I turned to Edward and grabbed his pants telling him to bend down so I can whisper to his ear. "Sorry Edward, but can I borrow some money?" _

_As if Carlisle and Esme heard me, they laughed but I didn't understand how they did because I swear I spoke to Edward as quietly as I could. _

"_Bella just let Esme buy you food, and by the look of your dress you must have a enjoyed a little too much of your adventure in the forest" _

_Before I had time to retaliate I looked at my blue satin dress with a bow on my left that now looked like a rag with holes in it and along with my arms and legs that looked like bruises and cuts from falling down and the branches of trees while I was running, even my shoes, they were muddy and wet and I was dirtying the floor. I didn't even imagine what my hair looked like and I don't even want to. _

_Taking in how dirty and ugly I seemed to be I started to cry out of embarrassment and started to run through the door and out of the house._

_Edward must have sensed what I was planning because he blocked the door as fast as he could and then carried me upstairs to his house and into the bathroom but before that he told Carlisle that he'll have to treat my scrapes and bruises afterwards. _

**It's not that good, I know but next chapter would be better, I promise :D **


End file.
